ForbiddenRewrite
by OnlyTheGoodeSpyYoung13
Summary: This is the rewrite of Forbidden. Bella is a faery and her and her two sisters leah and luci move to forks. Imprints!


**Hey guys, soo I rewrote the story with the same idea just more...to my liking...the rating is still the same... plz review if you like and review if you dont...so just review...plz?**

_Isa (Bella)_

_**Never made it as a wise man**_

_**I couldn't cut it as a poor man stealin**_

_**Tired livin like a blind **_

_**I'm sick of sight without a sense of feelin...**_

The plane roared its engine as I blared my latest fav song in my ears only to be interrupted by my sister Luci tapping on my arm. I took my headphones out and smiled at her.

"Yes, my evil little step-sister? What could be of so much importance that you have to interrupt my new favorite song?" I said smirking.

"Well, MY favorite and only sister I just though you should see our little beloved Leah." she said, as if she were offended, and pointed across me at the next row on the plane at my other step-sister Leah who was asleep, snoring loudly with her mouth open so wide if we weren't on an air tight plane, she'd be catching flies.

Looking at her I had to laugh. She was always the hard ass of the family..our little protector. I mean she's never really dated, at least not sense last year when that dick James cheated on her with the little slut of the school Victoria.

"Watch this" I said, as I got out my camera to take a picture.

"You wouldn't! She'll kick you ass!" she whisper-screamed. She was probably right but I figured it would be some leverage the next time she thinks about scaring my potential boyfriends so bad they pee their pants...or collapse into the fetal position (both have happened before...don't ask, trust TMI that you don't wanna know)

"Oh, but I would. Just watch me." I gleefully said as I snapped the photo.

Only I hadn't turned off the flash so just as I flashed...my poor sister woke up saw me with the camera and tried to strangle me ( or take the camera from me...i mean it happened so fast and I was so afraid...insert signature smirk here)

But thankfully I pulled away in time and she in turn got stopped mid way by her seat belt. Just as she was about to take it off and come over here the captain announced,

"Ladies and gentlemen we are now beginning our final decent into Seattle. Please put you seats in their upright position and you tray tables up and locked and your seat belts fastened. Currently it is 10:52 am and raining. Thank You for flying with Wolfe Airlines and we hope you enjoy your stay in Seattle."

I turned to Luci and said," even though I cant wait to see Charlie, Sue, and Seth, I wish we had time to stay in Seattle and shop. I need more winter clothes."

"Oh for goodness sake Isa! You have enough clothes. I mean it's not like we can't buy more what with the unlimited credit cards my dad gave us, but greed is an ugly color on anyone." said Lulu.

"You always were the sweet one Lu." I said just as the plane touched down. I waited until the people in front of me were gone to get up and get my three piece purple luggage and stepped aside so Luci and Leah could get theirs.

The second we got off the plane and into the tunnel thing I was hit with a jolt of cool air. I tightened my red coat and walked carefully in my new white satin shoes from the new Paris Hilton collection. I rolled my one bag and held my matching purse tight.

The moment I walked out of the tunnel I was hit by some boulder only to realize it was my brother Seth.

"C-an't bre-athe" I stuttered as he squeezed the life from me. He quickly let go only to go to Leah who just come out of the tunnel. Seth hugged Leah so hard she dropped her navy suitcase and wrist-let.

I laughed as she stuttered a hi, and went to hug my dad and Sue. After we all got reacquainted, Seth waited no time in bragging to us about his love life and how he was so cool.

"Sooo, ladies man, do you, by any chance know where three ladies could find their luggage?"

" Right this way mam." he said imitating a southern accent.

Shaking my head and laughing we followed him after we each had all our luggage on three different...what are they called? Those roller things that hold your luggage? Oh well, after we loaded them into the car, we noticed that our luggage took up too much room and I would have to sit on Seth's lap with Leah on my lap. Actually it was pretty fun. We spend the entire time singing 'We are family'.

Soon we pulled up to the my dads house in Forks, were we would be staying. I noticed the lights were off and wondered how long it had been since anyone had lived here. I walked up the steps, unlocked the door and heard,

"Surprise!" about 11 large Native American men said. I yelped, dropped my thing and ran. Only to see my sisters laughing along with Seth and the parentals.

"Jokes on me!" I said laughing. I walked up the steps to get my things. But just as I bend down to collect them a large russet hand beats me to it.

"Here you are hunny" he said, just as I looked up into the warmest brown eyes ever. Oh this is gonna be good I thought.

"


End file.
